Dia de San Valentin
by TheQuibblergirl
Summary: Scorpius se encuentra, despues de un horrible día, con Rose, llorando y con el corazón roto, y para consolarla se le ocurre una idea que terminara haciendo de esté el mejor día de todos. El siguiente fic participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "EEQCR".


**Disclaimer: Todo menos la trama le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

** El siguiente fic participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "EEQCR". Elegí la combinación 1,4 y me tocó Hogsmeade como lugar y Cena Romántica como actividad.**

Scorpius caminaba solo por los corredores de Hogwarts. Eran las ocho de la noche y los estudiantes volvían a su sala común después de una cena llena de chocolates y comidas temáticas de San Valentín. Pero el Slytherin no estaba de humor para esas cosas. Hoy había sido uno de los peores días en la vida de Scorpius; Rose había salido con uno de sus compañeros de equipo a Hogsmeade y justo a él le tocó encontrárselos besándose en el medio del pueblo además había tenido que cumplir castigo con Hagrid, y por muy bien que le cayera el guardabosques, a nadie le gustaba darle de comer a sus horrendas y extrañas criaturas, y mucho menos que te muerdan y te transmitan extrañas infecciones.

Scorpius pateó el suelo enojado y siguió caminando por el corredor, buscando un aula vacía en la cual meterse a disfrutar de su soledad ya que su amigo Albus Potter se había ido con su novia hace horas y no volvería en unas cuantas más. Dobló la esquina y entró a la primera aula a su derecha. Lo primero que le llamo la atención de esta fue que había unos pequeños pájaros volando alrededor de una figura femenina, y lo segundo fue que la figura se encontraba llorando.

Scorpius, al no saber qué hacer para consolarla, y considerando que todavía no lo había visto, decidió volverse al corredor, pero claro que ese fue el momento en que la chica decidió levantar la cabeza y mirar el aula. Scorpius se encontró con los grandes ojos verdes de Rose Weasley.

"Rose! Yo estaba… bueno es que… no quise entrar es sólo que…" Scorp tartamudeo un intento de disculpa pero no consiguió formular oraciones completas ni coherentes. Rose sonrió una sonrisa llena de lágrimas y no dijo nada más porque vio en la expresión de Scorpius que él entendía que no estaba molesta. Rose se enjugó las lágrimas que todavía reposaban sobre sus mejillas y dejó salir un último sollozo antes de girarse hacia Scorpius nuevamente. Él ahora se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

"De donde salieron los pájaros?" le preguntó el chico con intenciones de romper el incómodo silencio que los envolví a él y a su amiga.

"Mamá me enseño a hacerlos. Ella los hacía cuando se sentía mal para intentar calmarse y cuando yo era chica los hacía para mí, me distraían y dejaba de llorar."

"Y te sirven ahora?" Preguntó Scorp curioso.

"No mucho, pero cuando los hago pienso en ella y me hacen sentir como si estuviese en casa."

Después de otro silencio Scorpius le preguntó a Rose que le pasaba. Cuando había visto que era ella la chica que estaba sentada en el piso llorando se le partió el corazón, como cada vez que veía a Rose sufriendo. Claro que lo último no se lo dijo.

"De verdad quieres saberlo?" Preguntó Rose curiosa. Habían momentos, como este, en el que Rose y Scorpius se comunicaban sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras. No lo hacían a propósito pero muchas veces ellos se comunicaban los pensamientos el uno al otro. Y por eso Rose obtuvo su respuesta sin que él le hablara. El "que pregunta más tonta" se le veía en el rostro.

Scorpius asintió cuidadosamente y se dispuso a esperar a la pelirroja, que parecía estar pensando en cómo contarle lo que le había pasado. Sabía que Mark era un mujeriego y que le gustaba jugar con las chicas y sus sentimientos, y Scorpius se lo había advertido a Rose lo que le hacía a ella mucho más difícil admitir que se había equivocado con el chico.

"Bueno… Hoy fuimos juntos a Hogsmeade…" comenzó Rose, y Scorpius asintió recordando el momento en que los vio besarse. "Bueno la cita estaba yendo muy bien y él me dijo que quería que la cosa se pusiera algo más seria, que estuviésemos oficialmente saliendo o algo por el estilo. Yo le dije que no estaba segura y me fui al baño un minuto para poder pensar y contestarle. Cuando volví él se estaba besando con Melissa y yo me fui de Las Tres Escobas bastante ofendida."

"A mitad de la calle él me alcanzó cuando me dirigía a Honeydukes para encontrarme con ustedes, me tomó por el brazo y me zampo un beso." Scorpius cerró los puños con fuerza para evitar hacer algo estúpido a causa de su enojo, ahí fue donde él los había visto besarse. Rose se encogió de hombros algo molesta pero después de unos segundos lo superó y le siguió contando a Scorpius.

"En fin, me tomo por sorpresa así que tardé unos pocos segundos para asimilar lo que estaba pasando y cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo empujé ya nos habían visto una cantidad de personas, entre otras Melissa y sus amigas, y cuando me fui me siguieron y me embrujaron. Estuve dos horas en el frío paralizada con las palabras ´zorra sin amigas´ escritas sobre mi cabeza y una extraña cosa en la cara. Hasta que paso Neville y me desembrujo." Para ese momento Rose volvía a estar llorando y miró para otro lado.

Scorpius respiró profundamente y exhaló con un largo suspiro. Un vez que pudo contenerse un poco le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros en un débil intento de consolarla. Por mucho que quisiese decirle que nada de lo que le habían dicho u hecho se lo merecía, no sabía cómo.

"Cuando volví al castillo escuché a Mark hablar con uno de sus amigos y este lo estaba felicitando por ganar su apuesta, de que lograría besarse conmigo un día después de ennoviarse con Melissa." Rose no pudo contener un sollozo y eso hizo que Scorpius quedará todavía más enojado. Las ganas de ir y pegarles una piña en el medio de la cara al tal Mark y su amigo lo asaltaron, y ya vería como desquitarse con Melissa.

"Rose tu no…"

"Deja, no importa. Es cierto, amigas no tengo."

"Pero si nos tienes a Al y a mí. Que más puedes llegar a necesitar?" Dijo Scorp riendo. Rose sonrió débilmente y eso alentó a Scorpius. "Además, créeme, no quieres tener amigas tan superficiales como _Melissa_," Scorpius dijo la última palabra con tono de asco. "Eres inteligente y hermosa y nadie lo puede negar, si no son tus amigas es porque te envidian, odian que todos los chicos estén detrás de ti y no de ellas."

Esta vez Scorpius le sacó una verdadera sonrisa a Rose. "Eres un idiota." Dijo rodando los ojos. Scorp se llevó una mano al corazón y puso una expresión de fingido dolor.

"Rose Weasley me acabas de romper el corazón!" Rose se rio junto a él pero poco a poco se le fue borrando la sonrisa de la cara.

"Hoy es día de San Valentín." Dijo con un tono de nostalgia. El rubio asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decir la joven Ravenclaw.

"Ajá." Dijo Scorpius, algo deprimido también (pero por razones completamente distintas). "Hoy _es_ Día de San Valentín." Dijo el Slytherin repentinamente con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Rose lo miraba extrañada y confundida. Scorp rodó los ojos y exhalo exasperado. "Todavía no se acaba el día." Rose seguía mirándolo con cara de no entender nada así que Scorpius le agarro la mano y la ayudo a levantarse y después, sin soltarla, la guio hasta la entrada de su sala común.

"Espérame acá. _Por favor,_ no te vayas. Prometo que va a valer la pena." Rose asintió y chico, con una renovada sonrisa en la cara, se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia su sala común, soltándole la mano a Rose quien de repente sintió unas incomodas cosquillas en la panza.

Después de quince minutos, y cuando Rose estaba por irse a su cuarto harta de esperar, Scorpius salió de la sala común de Slytherin. Llevaba en sus manos un papel que a cualquiera menos a la gente cercana a lo Potter les parecería un papel ordinario, dos camperas que ella había lo había visto usar en varias ocasiones, un moretón en la sien y una sonrisa en su cara.

Rose en seguida se levantó del pedazo de suelo en el que se había sentado, preocupada por el chico. Cuando este lo alcanzo y vio su expresión la sonrisa se le borró de la cara en seguida. "Perdón, no era mi intención tardar tanto, es que..."

"Que te pasó en la cara?" lo interrumpió Rose con preocupación. La mano de Scorpius se elevó casi inconscientemente hacia su sien derecha, su sonrisa de nuevo en su lugar. De repente la abrazó a Rose con la mano en la que traía el mapa y enseguida se le fueron las cosquillas incomodas, que ya de ver a Scorpius se empezaron a esfumar, y en su lugar le empezaron a cosquillear alas de mariposas dentro de su estómago.

"Tardo no sé cuánto tiempo en alcanzarte y lo que a ti te preocupa es mi cara?" La pelirroja asiente y el chico se ríe. "Bueno, no te preocupes. Si vieras el estado en que quedaron Mark y su amigo no te preocuparías tanto."

"QUE? Tu solo te enfrentaste a dos chicos _mayores_ que tú? Estás loco?"

"No, Albus, Lorcan y yo nos enfrentamos a dos chicos mayores a los que después se le sumaron dos tipos más y se convirtió en un duelo, suerte que tu tío nos enseñara tanto trucos para hacer que la cara de alguien quede llena de granos." Le dijo el rubio, satisfecho. Rose rodó los ojos.

"Scorp no necesito le pegues a alguien que me lastima solo porque sí."

"Rose no fue solo porque sí! Te lastimo y eso es más que razón suficiente." Rose sonrió y, después de abrir el mapa para ver si Filch o algún otro profesor caminaba en su dirección, dejo que Scorpius le tomara de la mano nuevamente y la guiará hasta uno de los pasajes secretos a Hogsmeade.

Antes de entrar Scorp le soltó la mano y la hizo ponerse una de las camperas. Un fuerte olor al chico invadió las narices de Rose y esta sonrió cuando él no estaba mirando. El olor a Scorpius era siempre el mismo y a ella le encantaba. Siempre que él se acercaba bastante o cuando estaban solo en algún espacio relativamente pequeño o incluso cuando él se quedó en su casa y ellos se quedaron solos con Albus, quien se durmió enseguida, dejando a Rose y a Scorpius mirando una película. Cuando ella se despertó el olor tan conocido y a la vez tan nuevo para ella la invadió y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro. El olor siempre la consolaba y la hacía sentir bien.

"Gracias," le dijo sorprendida de que él hubiese pensado en algo tan común como la necesidad de un abrigo. El camino hasta Hogsmeade fue bastante agradable, los adolescentes caminaron agarrados de la mano y charlando de cosas tontas pero agradables que hacían a Rose reír. Finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade y, al abrir la puerta del pasadizo secreto, una fuerte oleada de viento helado les pego en la cara, dándoles un temblor que les llego hasta los huesos.

Scorpius puso un brazo alrededor de Rose de forma protectora y así se encaminaron hasta Las Tres Escobas. Cuándo entraron sintieron un calor de lo más mágico que suavemente bañaba su piel en calidez. Con esa agradable sensación caminaron hasta una mesa en un rincón oculto de las miradas curiosas de los adultos que frecuentaban Las Tres Escobas por la noche y de la vista en general. Ese lugar les prometía privacidad y Scorpius así lo prefería. Además ningún profesor los vería si legaban a entrar por lo que no corrían tanto riesgo de tener que cumplir con un castigo.

Una vez que se sentaron, los tormentosos ojos grises de Scorpius divagaron por el lugar. Habían unas velas prendidas en el medio de la mesa, tenían gruesas gotas de cera que llegaban hasta la superficie de esta, tapando los candelabros de lata y manteniéndolas pegadas a la mesa. Los asientos eran unos bancos pegados a la pared con cómodos almohadones y con un respaldo también pegado a la pared. La mesa era redonda a pesar de que estaba situada en una esquina y la luz era bastante tenue.

Rose miraba como Scorpius inspeccionaba el lugar con ojos curiosos y mirada pensativa. Le encantaba ver como Scorp siempre se quedaba mirando con la curiosidad de un niño que ve el mundo por primera vez y con una expresión pensativa como la de un sabio anciano de cien años cada vez que se encontraban en un lugar o ambiente nuevo para él. Todavía se acordaba de como se había quedado mirando la madriguera el día en que fue por primera vez.

Los ojos de Scorpius de posaron en los de Rose de repente y ella se sonrojó como si fuese una niña de ocho años robando una galletita de un bol. Enseguida miró hacia otra parte y Scorpius sonrió como si hubiese ganado un premio. Estiró una mano y atrapó un mechón pelirrojo que se había escapado de su hermosa melena y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

"Supongo que no cenaste." Le dijo con tono amable y gentil. Rose sonrió tímidamente y negó con la cabeza. El Slytherin asintió y llamo a Madame Rosmerta. A la mujer Scorpius jamás le había caído bien por lo que le hizo una vez el padre cuando este estaba en su sexto de año en Hogwarts, pero un cliente es un cliente y ella no le iba a negar el servicio. Cuando vio que estaba en su posada a esas horas de la noche se puso sospechosa y cuando lo vio con Rose Weasley quedo totalmente sorprendida. Ya los había visto juntos antes, acompañados del menor de los hijos de Harry Potter, pero nunca los había visto solos antes y menos de una forma tan comprometedora.

"Que les sirvo?" Preguntó Rosmerta cuidadosamente.

"Podes traer unas tartas de calabaza y un par de cervezas de manteca por favor?" Pidió Scorpius. Madame Rosmerta asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Después de haber pedido Scorpius se dio cuenta de que capaz debería haberle preguntado a Rose si lo que quería era tartas y la cerveza o si quería otra cosa.

"Quieres tartas? Porque puedo pedir otra cosa. Perdón debí haberte preguntado, es que como la tarta es tu favorita y te encanta la cerveza de manteca pensé que eso sería lo que querías pero si quieres le digo a Madame Rosmerta que lo cambié." Scorpius se disculpó atropelladamente. Parecía nervioso de repente y eso le causó mucha gracia a Rose además de que le parecía tierno. Y la sorprendió de un modo agradable saber que Scorpius sabía cuáles eran su comida y su bebida favoritas. Cuando vio que el chico iba a seguir disculpándose se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano, que reposaba sobre la mesa.

"Scorp está bien. No hubiese pedido nada distinto." Scorpius sonrió y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. A Rose le causó mucha gracia que Scorpius estuviese tan nervioso. De seguro no se esperaba estar solo con ella tanto tiempo. Rose se desinfló pero enseguida se reincorporó.

Madame Rosmerta reapareció con sus cervezas y para ese momento ellos se estaban riendo de un cuento de cuando Rose era chiquita y quería un gnomo de jardín como peluche para que la acompañe todas las noches. Scorpius le contó a ella, con una nota triste, que hasta el día que lo invitaron a La Madriguera, el jamás había visto un gnomo de jardín. Sus padres los mandaban a exterminar las pocas veces que aparecían en alguno de sus jardines.

Rose le sonrió con amabilidad, suavizando sus ojos. Le acaricio la mano y le dijo que no era su culpa que exterminaran a los gnomos y que tampoco era algo tan malo. A fin de cuentas ellos mordían a la gente que se les acercaba y seguramente los padres de Scorpius estuviesen preocupados por su seguridad.

Para estas alturas de la noche ellos estaban a quince centímetros de distancia. A lo largo de la velada ellos se habían ido acercando inconscientemente. Acostumbrándose a hacerse caricias y tomarse de la mano y riéndose a carcajadas. Cuándo los dos se miraron y se dieron cuenta Rose se sonrojó y pidió disculpas, alejándose de Scorpius un poco y arrugando la nariz como si oliera algo feo, lo que siempre hacía cuando algo la molestaba o enojaba.

Scorpius sintió un calor subirle por el cuello, pero no por la cercanía que tenía con Rose, pero porque ella se estaba alejando. Al verla arrugar la nariz algo en su cerebro encajó y le puso, gentilmente, el brazo alrededor de la cintura, acercándola a él.

"No necesitas alejarte." Le dijo con un tono de falsa inocencia y le sonrió. De a poco su sonrisa se fue transformando de traviesa a honesta y bondadosa. Y algo más, su sonrisa demostraba una sincera alegría. "Me gusta tenerte cerca, siento que así estás más protegida o algo." Rose sonrió feliz y su sonrisa se ensancho, si es que fuese posible, al ver que a Scorpius le estaba apareciendo con débil color rosado en las puntas de las orejas.

Rose se rio abiertamente esta vez, complacida de ver a Scorpius sonrojarse y pensado que era de las cosas más adorables que le había visto hacer jamás. "Que pasa?" Le preguntó Scorp, cohibido y sonrojándose aún más.

Rose le sonrió con simpatía esta vez y puso una de sus manos sobre el rosado de la piel, usualmente tan pálida, de Scorpius. "Nada," Le dijo mientras sentía el pulso de Scorpius acelerarse levemente debajo de su mano. "Nunca antes te había visto poner colorado."

"No me puse colorado!" Replicó este indignado. "Con suerte mi piel queda rosada!" Esto hizo reír a Rose todavía más que antes.

"Rose Weasley me estoy ofendiendo." Le dijo el rubio a la pelirroja. Rose trató de disimular su sonrisa pero le era muy difícil y se la termino contagiando a Scorpius. Los dos adolescentes terminaron riéndose, y ni ellos sabían muy bien de qué.

Sin darse cuenta estaban cerca el uno del otro, más que la última vez. Y el brazo de Scorpius seguía alrededor de la cintura de Rose. Sus labios estaban a apenas unos pocos centímetros de distancia y por más que tratase, Scorpius no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia adelante y terminar de recorrer la poca distancia que los separaba.

Desde el momento en que Scorpius besó a Rose, ella sintió mariposas con alas del tamaño de su puño golpeteando fuertemente las paredes de su estómago. Esto no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sentido cuando Mark la había besado. Cuando se dio cuenta de los que estaba pasando ya era demasiado tarde. Scorpius se alejó de ella, tartamudeando lo que parecía una disculpa.

Rose no lo dejo terminar, le zampo un beso a Scorpius sin dejarlo terminar, pero no de la manera en que le había hecho Mark a ella, sino que con verdaderos sentimientos. Había estado enamorada de él desde hacía tiempo y nunca se había animado a admitírselo. No iba a renunciar ahora que él la había besado.

Scorpius sentía que se le derretía el cerebro y que se le esparcía por el cuerpo, dejándole una agradable sensación de calidez y felicidad en su interior. Le devolvió el beso enseguida. De verdad, no lo podía creer. Rose lo estaba besando.

El beso fue suave y gentil al principio, algo tímido a decir verdad. Pero de a poco se fue haciendo más hambriento y apasionado. Scorpius le puso las manos a Rose en los costados de su cintura y ella seguía agarrada de su cuello desde que lo beso para empezar.

Ambos estaban en su propio mundo, juntos. Como si estuviesen encerrados en una burbuja que los separaba del resto del mundo. El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta junto a ellos hizo que su ´burbuja´ reventará y volvieran a la realidad. Se separaron repentinamente el uno del otro y se alejaron a sus posiciones originales en menos de lo que parecía humanamente posible.

Madame Rosmerta se encontraba junto a su mesa, una cuenta en su mano. "Estoy por cerrar." Les dijo cortante. "Son casi las doce y ustedes no son los únicos con una cita el día de San Valentín."

"Esto no es… bueno no era…" Scorpius y Rose intentaban contener sus sonrisas pero cuando por fin salieron de la taberna no pudieron hacer nada para contener sus carcajadas. Estaban nuevamente tomados de las manos, e incluso cuando dejaron de reírse, las sonrisas nunca se borraban de sus caras. "Ahora sí que Rosmerta me va a prohibir la entrada a la taberna." Dijo Scorpius entre risas.

"Porque te odia tanto?" Le preguntó Rose en un momento de descuido.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros como para restarle importancia a su respuesta. "Por mi padre." Le contestó un poco más taciturno. Rose lo miró con preocupación en los ojos y él enseguida le sonrió. "Pero no importa porque ahora definitivamente no me va a querer de vuelta en su taberna. Menos si le hacemos acordar de las citas que tiene el día de San Valentín." Scorpius puso una voz en falsete, intentando imitar de mejor manera, o de manera más cómica, la voz de Madame Rosmerta.

Rose se rio y Scorpius le puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura nuevamente. La acercó a sí mismo y respiró profundamente como alguien verdaderamente feliz y satisfecho. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia por segunda vez en la noche. Rose le sonrió, "Que?" le preguntó a Scorpius que la miraba con una expresión muy parecida a la que tenía cuando inspeccionó el rincón de Las Tres Escobas, solo que más apreciativa.

"Nada, solo que no puedo creer que esté aquí en el medio de Hogsmeade, en San Valentín, contigo en mis brazos." Rose esbozó una sonrisa radiante, contagiándosela a Scorpius.

"Yo no puedo creer que eso te haga tan feliz." Scorpius la abrazó, la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza y delicadeza, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Claro que me hace feliz," le susurró al pelo de Rose. Ella le puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura como respuesta y exhaló aliviada. Por primera vez en toda la noche, se dio cuenta del gran peso que se le salía de encima, ahora que no estaría enamorada de su mejor amigo sin ser correspondida.

Cuando se separaron Scorpius tenía una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. "Si no me equivocó estábamos a mitad de algo cuando nos interrumpieron." Rose no pudo evitar reírse y negar la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Puede ser." Le contesto Rose con una sonrisa, parecida a la del chico, en la cara.

"Puede ser," le susurró el rubio a la pelirroja antes de besarla.


End file.
